


Take Me Or Leave Me!

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Supernatural Song Parodies [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ANOTHER PARODY, Castiel is Joanne, Dean's Maureen, Demon!Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Don't you want your man hot?, M/M, Okay I had way too much fun with this, Parody, Rent Parody, Take Me or Leave Me, This is so much better than Dean Winchester Folks, Yeah Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's getting fed up with his boyfriend's flirting. Dean sees nothing wrong with it</p><p>Parody of "Take Me Or Leave Me" from the musical Rent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Or Leave Me!

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Rent today, and. . . Yeah, this parody was born. I thought it was a great idea for a Destiel parody
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own either Supernatural or Rent, they belong to their respectful owners.

**Dean:**

Every single day

I strut down the street

I hear people say “honey so sweet”

Ever since puberty

Everybody stares at me

Boys girls I can’t help it angel

So be kind, and don’t lose your mind

Just remember that I’m your baby

Take me for what I am

Who I was meant to be

And if you give a damn

Take me, angel- or leave me

Take me angel or leave me

A lion in a cage

Can never see the sun

This demon needs his hell, angel

Let’s have fun!

You are the one I chose

Folks will kill to fill your shoes!

You love the hell fire too now angel

So be mine, but don’t waste my time

Crying, “honeybee, are you still my-my-my baby?”

**Castiel:**

Don’t you dare!

**Dean:**

Take me for who I am

Who I was meant to be

And if you give a damn

Take me angel-or leave me

No way can I be what I’m not

But hey, don’t you want your man hot?

Oh don’t fight, don’t lose your head

‘Cause every night who’s in your bed?

Who?  
Who’s in your bed?

*spoken* Kiss angel

**Castiel:**

It won’t work!

I look before I leap

I love margins and discipline

I make lists in my sleep baby

What’s my sin?

Never quit; I follow through

I hate mess but I love you

What to do with my impromptu demon?

So be wise, ‘cause this man satisfies

You got a prize that don’t compromise

You’re one lucky baby!

Take me for what I am

**Dean:**

A control freak!

**Castiel:**

Who I was meant to be!

**Dean:**

A snob, yet over-attentive

**Castiel:**

And if you give a damn

**Dean:**

A loveable droll geek!

**Castiel:**

Take me, baby- or leave me

**Dean:**

An anal retentive!

**Both:**

That’s it!

**Castiel:**

The straw that breaks my back

**Both:**

I quit!

**Castiel:**

Unless you take it back!

**Both:**

Grown men!

**Dean:**

What is it about them?

**Both:**

Can’t live with them or without them

Take me for what I am

**Castiel:**

Who I was meant to be

**Dean:**

Who I was meant to be

And if you give a damn

**Castiel:**

And if you give a damn then

**Both:**

Take me baby, or leave me

**Dean:**

Take me angel, take me or leave me!

**Both:**

Take me baby/angel- or leave me!

*spoken* Guess I’m leaving. I’m GONE!

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to cover this, please drop me a note!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr! lucifers-a-subby-sub up until round Nov 5, then I'm at dragonmage. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
